1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a lamp including a wavelength conversion element that is excited by excitation light from a semiconductor light-emitting element.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventionally known lamp includes a semiconductor laser that emits laser light, a reflector that reflects the laser light emitted from the semiconductor laser, and a light emitting portion that emits light when irradiated with the reflected laser light (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-109201). A conventionally known light source apparatus for a projector includes an excitation laser light source as a solid state light source, a phosphor that emits visible light when excited by the laser light including ultraviolet light emitted from the excitation laser light source, a reflector that reflects the light emitted from the phosphor in a predetermined direction, and a phosphor attachment member that positions the phosphor at a focal position of the reflector (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-221502). The phosphor attachment member includes a reflection mirror that efficiently guides light emitted from the phosphor to a reflection surface of a reflector.